Snarro Snake
Arropiente, ''common Snarro Snake, or common Nadir Snarro Snake is a magically venomous snake that is extremely widespread over Nadir. Known primary through a common name, Snarro Snake the ''Arropientes ''have been the subject of much folklore in Terregima and other Nadiri regions. They are not considered particularly dangerous, as the snake is not aggressive though the bite is usually fatal. Life Cycle and Biology Snarro Snakes are found in different terrains, favouring grassland, and wooded areas. it feeds on small mammals, birds, lizards and amphibians though will eat anything which has died from its venom. Females breed once every two years, with litters usually being born in late summer. Litter sizes range from 50 to 80 with young leaving the mother instantly. Newly hatched snaked have a 60% mortality rate, though those who survive the first six days live up to eight years and reach a total possible length of 45 cm. The snakes are able to reproduce within their first month, and stay fertile their whole life. The snakes earn their common name through the unusual way the venom affects individuals. If an individual is suffering from a terminal illness or other ailment the venom will remove the underlying problem, though the antidote must be taken within 16 hours. If a relatively physically healthy person is subjected to the venom it is always fatal at 16 hours regardless of if an antidote is taken; thus death by ''Arropiente venom has acquired the colloquial name, Snarrogance. The snakes are not poisonous, and so if the meat is eaten it is not toxic, though the venom if ingested will act like normal. Arrpoientes ''are common, though venom extraction is not usually attempted by those not in the profession because though the snake isn't aggressive strikes land close to 90% against untrained humanoid species. Uses Medicinal Uses Most institutes offering medical help will stock Snarro Snake venom as a magic bullet treatment to things which will result in death; e.g: extreme blood loss; venom or poisoning; disease and infections. Care must be taken in the diagnoses, as the prescription of ''Arropiente venom will be fatal in cases of misdiagnosed non-fatal ailments. If left to its natural course, will the thing affecting the individual kill them? If so, the venom may be utilised, if not then other treatments must be used. Some of those administrating the venom will wish to wait until it is clear if the affected person will die, however if administrated late or it becomes clear the venom is not needed it may already be late to treat the illness and long term damage may be an issue. e.g non-fatal blood loss if let to clot on its own, or clotted late enough may still require the amputation of the limb even if the limb could be saved previously. If there is an existing treatment or cure then it may be prudent to use this to eliminate taking the chance of Snarrogance or eventuality of permanent issued following. Broken bones cannot be healed using the venom, though non-bony tissue may be stabilised and re-knitted - meaning the tissue will rejoin in its current state of degeneration. ''Arropiente ''is commonly stocked in Naci medical centres, and in emergency aid packs. There are many illnesses currently with no other cure, and some which are always fatal, and so it is a cost and space efficient item. Naci hunters take the venom on hunts as often an injury which will not kill a hunter will still cause their death though reduced mobility. In these cases the venom is often deemed the safer option, and if is administrated immediately will be as if the injury never took place. Poison Venom is sometimes taken as a means of self performed or assisted suicide. Individuals with long term non-fatal illnesses may wish to take the venom, and hope the underlying cause would eventually kill them and so be cured by the venom. Often Snarro Snake venom is used as poison, as is very potent. If one drop of unaltered venom enters the bloodstream or is ingested by someone it comes into affect. Concentrated venom is fatal in smaller amounts, and can start be fatal through skin absorption. Cosmetic Snarro Snakes can be used for a variety of cosmetic applications: Dyes can be fashioned using scales or venom for blue or yellow respectively; Fangs and scales can be used in jewellery. Snarro Snake venom products are often expensive as care needs to be put into affect that the affects are nullified and cannot be extracted from the product. Historical mentions It is noted that in a few separate occasions ''Arropiente ''venom in assassination attempts, though this is not the only memorable part of history involving the snake. Assassination of Risa Vando Good friend of Risa's: Eliva Yanten infected her with a rare to the region non-fatal disease. He then convinced Risa and the family physicians it was a similarly presenting fatal illness to ensure the prescription of venom. After death the plot was discovered, and Eliva sentenced to death; on his death bed he admitted to the plot to kill Risa for gained influence and asked forgiveness of the Vando family. Category:Fauna